Gavid
| hp5_lvl = | mp_base = 220 | mp_lvl = 40 | mp5_base = | mp5_lvl = | dam_base = 54 | dam_lvl = 3 | as_base = 10 | as_lvl = 2.3 | arm_base = 3 | arm_lvl = 0.8 | mr_base = | mr_lvl = | hidden = }} is a cancelled champion. The Plant King Born into the world as a tiny sprout, Gavd spent much of his life basking in the rich soil near the Demacian Empire, The fertile ground allowed Gavd to grow at an incredible rate. As Gavd's jungle of thorns and vines grew larger, it drew nearer and nearer to the tended gardens of the Demacians. Soon, human foresters arrived in Gavd's territory. Wielding brutal axes, they began to slash their way through the jungle, destroying seedlings and woodland that had taken decades to grow. Soon, most of his friends and family had been destroyed, hacked into firewood and carried off by the uncaring humans. With the other plants around him wilting away, Gavd set off to vindicate his kingdom, joining the Immortal war with the intent of destroying the humans in the same violent manner as they had done to his kin. Development Gavid didn't fit with the game's artistic theme. Confirmation of his cancelation came in the 2010 Harrowing map skin for Summoner's Rift, where a coffin containing Gavid (along with two other cancellations and ) could be seen, effectively serving as the final 'nail in the coffin'.2010 Harrowing Map Easter Eggs The presented information is extracted from v0.8.13.26, where Gavid is referred as Gavd(History) A look at the cancelled champion "Gavd, The Plant King". There are minor wording adjustments for this presentation. Abilities Gavid spawns a small within a Small Area of Effect at random every 2 seconds. |targeting = ground |notes = * No additional details. }} This passive is not described in the kit. Gavid and his inflict damage to attackers upon being struck. |leveling = }} |targeting = unit |notes = * No additional details. }} Consumes a target , turning it into a Thornspitter plant that fires thorns at nearby enemies, dealing damage. Thornspitter has 200 Hit Points, 2 Armor, Magic Immune. Lasts up to 30 seconds. |target range = |leveling = }} |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |targeting = unit |projectile = true |notes = * No additional details. }} Consumes a target , causing it to explode into a mass of roots that nearby enemies for a few seconds, dealing 50 damage per second. |target range = |leveling = }} |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |targeting = unit |spelleffects= aoedot |notes = * No additional details. }} Consumes a target to create a Vitalis plant which nearby allied units every 3 seconds. The Vitalis plant has 100 Hit Points. Lasts 20 seconds. |target range = |leveling = }} |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |targeting = unit |notes = * No additional details. }} Gavid himself to the ground for a few seconds, a portion of his over a duration. |leveling = of maximum health}}}} }} |description2= During the duration, Gavid generates an immediate extra 7 , as well as gaining increased vine generation. Additonally, the next Animate Thornspitter, Animate Trapper, or Animate Vitalis animates all within a Medium Area of Effect of the target vine. |target range = 200 |leveling2 = }} |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |targeting = self |notes = * No additional details. }} Trivia * icon was recycled for the now removed buff (obtained by slaying the now removed on pre-update Twisted Treeline) * icon was recycled for Tentacle Knockup active. * closely mirrors Gavid's abilities and thematic (except for ), but was developed separately. Media Gallery= Gavid Concept 01.png|Gavid Concept (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Gavid Model 01.jpg|Gavid Model 1 Gavid Model 02.jpg|Gavid Model 2 Gavid Model 03.jpg|Gavid Model 3 GavidCoffin.jpg|Gavid Coffin in Halloween Summoner's Rift cs:Gavid es:Gavid pl:Gavid ru:Гэвид zh:Gavid Category:Cancelled champions